Bulletproof
by shortiedyo
Summary: Oh Sehun agen bayaran bersama timnya memburu serum T201 disalahsatu fasilitas terlarang, semua berjalan mulus sampai mereka menyadari bukan hanya mereka yang mengejar serum tersebut. Agent!AU, EXO official pairing


" _Aku melihat 2 penjaga digerbang utama dan 4 penjaga diloteng atas."_

"Aku akan masuk"

" _Hati-hati Sehun, mereka sudah mengantisipasi kedatangan kita"_

 _"Roger that,"_

Sehun berhenti memainkan tali yang berada digenggamannya, ia mulai meninggalkan dinding tempat ia bersandar dan mulai mengendap-endap mendekati penjaga pertama yang sedang berpatroli didrpan gerbang utama fasilitas terlarang itu. Sehun meregangkan tali yang dipegangnya dan menjerat leher penjaga tersebut sampai ia kesulitan bernafas dan mati. Sehun kembali bersembunyi dibalik dinding pagar dan menunggu penjaga kedua untuk melewatinya, saat penjaga kedua sudah terlihat Sehun melakukan hal yang sama padany seperti penjaga pertama.

Sehun menekan telinganya sebelum berkata, "Gerbang utama aman"

" _Kerja bagus Sehun. Kai sekarang giliranmu, buka jalan untuk Sehun"_

 _"Copy that"_

Disaat yang sama, di sebuah gedung tua beberapa ratus meter didepan fasilitas terlarang tersebut, Kai dengan Barret M82 miliknya membidik kepala salah satu dari empat penjaga yang berada diloteng atas, membunuh dari kejauhan, cepat dan tepat adalah keahlian dari Kai, ia menarik pelatuk rifflenya dan keempat penjaga itupun tergeletak dilantai tak bernyawa.

" _Loteng atas aman,"_ Sehun mendengar Kai dari mikrophone ditelinganya, Sehun membuang tali yang digunakannya sedari tadi dan mengeluarkan handgun dari kantong belakangnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya sekilas dan mengambil bom gas, Sehun menedang paksa membuka pintu masuk fasilitas tersebut lalu melemparkan bom gas itu kedalam. Sehun bersembunyi diluar dibalik dinding, ia bisa mendengar beberapa penjaga berlarian menuju kearahnya karena tendangan yang dilakukannya, Sehun menembaki satu persatu penjaga yang muncul dihadapannya dari luar fasilitas. Saat efek dari bomb gas itu sudah habis, Sehun masuk kedalam untuk melanjutkan misinya.

"Selanjutnya?"

" _Naiklah kelantai 2, lalu belok kanan, masuklah kedalam ruangan yang berada diujung fasilitas tersebut, kau akan menemukannya disana."_

Sehun berlari menuju tangga fasilitas tersebut dan mengikuti petunjuk Suho, saat berada dilantai 2 Sehun dihadang oleh 2 penjaga yang masih hidup, "Daya tahan kalian kuat jika kalian bisa selamat dari bom gas itu," ucap Sehun dengan wajah datar, "Dan sayangnya daya tahan kalian tidak akan bertahan lama."

Sehun menembakkan handgunnya tepat dikepala penjaga pertama, Sehun berlari dan menuju penjaga kedua dan menendangnya tepat didada sehingga ia jatuh kelantai, Sehun mengunci pergerakannya dengan tanggannya menahan tenggorokan penjaga tesebut sebelum menahan saluran pernafasannya dan membunuhnya.

Sehun berlari sampai menemui ujung dari fasilitas tersebut, saat ia menemui ruangan yang dimaksud Suho, ruangan tersebut terkunci, dengan kunci berpassword dan menggunakan sidir jari. Sehun menggeram, "Berikan aku passwordnya Suho."

" _Wow sabar pretty boy, aku akan membukakan pintunya, kau tinggal mencari sidik jarinya"_

Sehun melihat kearah CCTV dengan wajah datar, "Apakah sidik jari penjaga bisa digunakan?"

" _Kau tidak akan tau sebelum mencoba bukan? Dan Sehun, berhenti melihat CCTV, aku jijik melihat wajah datarmu"_

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli pada pernyataan Suho, ia kembali berlari menuju dua penjaga yang dibunuhnya barusan, Sehun mengambik pisau dari cela sepatunya dan memotong salah satu jari penjaga tersebut, Sehun kembali kedepan pintu terkunci tersebut dengan jari jempol penjaga tersebut digenggamannya, "Kau sudah menginput passwordnya Suho?"

" _Lakukan saja tugasmu"_

Sehun menekan jempol yang diambilnya dari penjaga tadi discanner, dan ding, pintu terbuka. "Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari ini"

...

"2 penjaga gerbang mati dan aku yakin penjaga lainnya juga mati. Kita tidak sendiri"

" _Ya kau benar, ada orang lain yang mengincar serum itu selain kita. Sebaiknya kau cepat, ada jendala yang mudah dipecahkan dibelakang fasilutas, kau harus harus mendapatkan serum itu sebelum orang itu"_

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku"

...

"Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari ini," Sehun terfokus pada tabung dihadapannya, serum T201, serum yang bisa membuatmu mati dalam satu hirupan dan bisa membakar organ dalammu jika kau meminumnya, serum berbahaya ini hanya beberapa langkah jauhnya dari Sehun, sumber uang dan juga sumber kematian.

 _"Cepat ambik serum itu Sehun, lebih lama kaj berada difasilitas itu lebih besar besar kemungkinanmu untuk tertangkap."_ Sehun bisa membayangkan ekspresi Suho saat mengatakan itu, _"Dan Sehun, aku tidak mendapatkan visual didalam ruangan tersebut, kusarankan kau untuk hati-hati."_

Sehun berjalan mendekeati serun tersebut, saat langkah pertama ia menapakkan telapak kakinya didalam ruangan tersebut, sebuah pisau tajam menancap tepat didepan kakinya. Sehun menekan telinganya sebelum berbisik, "Kita tidak sendiri."

 _"Aku akan kesana, tunggu aku,"_ Sehun mendengar Kai merespon pernyataannya, Sehun hendak mencabut pisau tersebut sebelum suara yang lembut nan membunuh menghentikannya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dan lupakan serum ini," Sehun bisa melihat seseorang berdiri dibalik jendela yang terbuka, gorden yang menutupi jendela itu melayang akibat angin yang masuk melalui cela jendela yang terbuka. Sehun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang berdiri dihadapannya dikarenakan ruangan yang gelap dan pencahayaan yang minim.

Sehun mendengus, "Kau berbicara padaku atau pada dirimu sendiri?"

Sehun berlari mendekati serum tersebut, sebelum ia dapat menggapainya Sehun dapat merasakan tangannya ditarik kebelakang dan pergerakannya dikunci dengan ia tengkurap dilantai sedangkan orang yang menghalanyinya tadi duduk diatas badan Sehun dan memegangi tangannya. Sehun menggeram merasakan pedihnya engsel tangannya yang ditahan berkebalikan dengan fungsi seharusnya, lengan kirinya terkunci.

Dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, Sehun menggapai pisau yang ia letakkan didepan paha kanannya, dengan pisau tersebut Sehun menusuk paha kanan lawannya dan ia berhasil bebas dari kunciannya, "Kuncianmu cukup kuat, kau hampir membuatku tidak dapat bergerak tadi." Sehun tertawa hambar, "Hampir."

"Berikan aku serumnya dan kau bisa keluar dari sini dengan aman."

Sehun muak mendengar kata-kata itu, Sehun berjalan maju mendekati orang tersebut bersamaan dengan lawannya yang berjalan mendekati Sehun, saat jarak mereka hanya satu meter, keduanya mengeluarkan handgun mereka dan mengarahkannya tepat dikepala satu sama lain.

"Oh Sehun, bukan?" orang itu bertanya dengan nada tajam. "Organisasi EXO, tamatan Seoul High jurusan sastra, kuliah di Universitas Korea lulusan akuntansi, kau menganggap membunuh orang lebih menyenangkan dari pada menghadapi angka-angka dan boom kau disini sebagai agen, pembunuh, apapun yang diperintahkan akan kau lakukan jika kau dibayar. Seorang silent killer, teman setimmu Kai, seorang snipper, aku bahkan sudah memperkirakan jika ia sedang membidik kepalaku dari kejauhan." Orang itu tertawa lembut, "Tidak? Karena ia sedang menuju kesini?"

"Apakah kau seorang stalker atau semacamnya?" Ucap Sehun dengan muka datar.

"Ouch, aku tidak serendah stalker," Sehun bisa membayangkan orang itu menggunakan ekspresi tersakiti dibalik kegelapan ruangan ini.

Keheningan terasa mencekam diantara mereka, salahsatu menarik pelatuk handgun mereka maka satu yang menjadi pemenang, hidup dan mendapatkan serum.

Saat pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan Kai disana, orang tersebut mengambil keuntungan dengan menembak Sehun dibagian kakinya, ia mengambil serum tersebut dan langsung meloncat keluar ruangan itu dari jendela yang terbuka tersebut.

Sehun berlutut memegangi kakinya yang tertembak, Kai berlari mendekati Sehun dan mengikat bagian atas kaki Sehun agar pendarahannya berhenti, "Suho, Sehun tertembak!"

 _"Aku didepan fasilitas, sebaiknya kalian cepat kesini! Polisi sedang menuju ke fasilitas ini!"_

Saat Kai menggopoh Sehun kekuar, Sehun berhenti didepan pintu ruangan dimana serum itu sebelumnya fisimpan, ia mencabut pisau yang tertancap dilantai kayu fasilitas itu, ia bersumpah akan mendapatkan kembali serum tersebut.

Dan membalas luka tembaknya pada pemilik pisau ini.

...

 **Well hello thereeeeeeee, fic pertama gue di ffn, make sure to give a commenttttt**


End file.
